


潮湿角落

by RCOOH



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCOOH/pseuds/RCOOH
Summary: 嘟嘟嘟
Relationships: 陈池/梁舟
Kudos: 9





	潮湿角落

第十一章  
“梁舟……梁舟？”  
“……啊！”  
“那梁舟你怎么想的？”  
“什、什么？”  
班主任露出个哭笑不得的表情：“刚刚陈池说要和你当用桌的事啊？”  
“啊……我、我……”班里几乎所有人都不约而同地转头盯着梁舟看，好想都在等他的回答。  
“我，我……我还……”  
“哎那先这样，”班主任拍拍手打断了梁舟的话，又示意让他坐下，“你们这个换同桌的事情，两个人下去商量好了确定了再来找我。正好下星期运动会，你们可以趁这个时间好好协商一下。记住，一定是两个人都满意才可以来找我。  
对了，如果有同学不好意思找其他人，或者有什么其他原因之类的，不想找人一起的，可以私下发短信给我说，老师会给你安排的。”  
梁舟坐在座位上明显松了口气，他不知道陈池为什么突然当着全班的面说要和他坐同桌，也不明白为什么一点也不缺朋友的陈池要和他做朋友。  
好奇怪，但陈池又是那么自然友好的接近他，因为好心吗？还是别的什么。梁舟想不出来，他也明白，这好像和他一开始想要远离陈池的想法，离得越来越远。他和那样闪耀的人不是能够走在一起，开心聊天的关系。  
班里有些人还在为陈池的发言惊到，都在偷偷摸摸看梁舟，梁舟被看得很不自在，整个晚自习他都埋着头，拿着笔一直在写东西。  
终于熬到晚自习下课，梁舟站起来收了东西就往外走，却被人叫住。  
梁舟回过头，是文艺委员。  
他站在走廊上，文艺委员站在门口边，两个人对视了下，这对组合颇有些奇妙，引来了其他同学的注目。文艺委员左右看了下，冲他招了招手，自己走回教室里了。  
梁舟正在犹豫自己要不要过去，陈池和陆远一起走了出来，他见梁舟呆呆站着，又想到刚刚跑回教室的文艺委员，经过梁舟身边的时候，微微弯了下腰，在他耳边说：“不要答应。”  
梁舟转头诧异的看了他一眼，陈池像什么都没发生过一样，和陆远走了。  
那边教室里的文艺委员似乎等得有些不耐烦，探出头来叫他：“那个……梁舟？…你可以过来一下吗？”  
梁舟这才抬脚走过去，他进了门便轻声问：“请问有什么事吗？”  
“那个，梁舟……就是你和陈池座位的事，你能不能……我能不能拜托你……那个………”  
“不要答应吗？”梁舟直接的回答反而让文艺委员有些诧异。  
“啊…嗯……对不起对不起，我知道这个请求很过分，但是……就是那个……”文艺委员朝门边望了下，确定没人了才很小声地说：“我，我喜欢陈池，所以我想和他做同桌……能不能麻烦你……”  
她眼中带着期待和羞涩，梁舟有些佩服她直接和自己坦白的勇气，而且他也并不是很想和陈池靠得太近。  
“…嗯，没事的，我这里都可以。其实……陈池他那里我也不知道为什么……”  
“啊！真的吗？真的吗真的吗！太谢谢你，梁舟你人太好了吧！陈池，陈池那边没关系，我会努力争取一下的！你真的确定吗？真的真的确定吗？”  
梁舟点点头  
那边文艺委员高兴地快跳起来：“啊！真的太谢谢你了！改天我请你吃饭！！”  
“不用……”  
梁舟话还没说完，文艺委员已经背着书包雀跃地离开了。教室里只剩下梁舟一个，他走过去把教室灯关掉，锁了门也离开了。  
晚上躺在床上的时候梁舟睡前习惯看一眼手机，发现他和三也的对话一直停在了他收到胸针给陈池说谢谢那句。  
是没看到吗？  
他望着蓝白的对话框看了很久，最后退出来删掉了他和陈池的对话框。  
就这样吧，体育节的时候找机会把胸针还给他。不过那个胸针好可爱，能拜托唐妈妈在网上帮我买个类似的吗？  
他想着那只小鸟胖乎乎的身体，滚圆的眼睛，还有小小的嘴，慢慢睡着了。  
梦里有人掐着他的脖子，力道很大，看着他的眼神却温柔缱眷，对他说：“不是叫你不要答应吗？不听话？”  
梁舟被掐得说不出话。  
“不听话的孩子。”  
“不乖就要被罚。”  
话音刚落，梁舟的喉结就被咬了一口，他疼得嘶了一声。  
再下一秒他被扯着头发，拉着挤进了那人的腿间。那人裤裆中间鼓出一团，梁舟鼻尖都快碰到，感觉自己似乎闻到了那股腥味。  
梁舟想退开，手脚并用往后爬，却钳住了肩膀，力气大到梁舟想痛呼，那人另一只手扶上梁舟的后颈，轻柔地摩挲着。  
“听话。”  
梁舟仰头看他，却只看到那人黑沉沉的双眼。  
接着梁舟又被扯得靠近他的胯间，那人的手钳住梁舟的下颚，居高临下：“给我舔。”  
梁舟怀疑自己听错了。那人钳在他下颚的手使了使力气：“小舟。”  
“要听话。”  
这句话仿佛像魔咒一样，缚住梁舟想要挣扎的意志，他慢慢打开那人的皮带，拉下裤链。  
“好好的舔，把舌头乖乖伸出来。”  
“对，含深一点。嗯……好乖。”  
“刚刚不愿意，结果现在这么贪吃吗？”男人摸了一把他的下巴，把闪着些亮光的手指放到梁舟眼前：“你看看你，都流口水了。”  
那人笑了，笑得愉悦又恶意。  
梁舟看着，都忘了嘴里的动作，突然有什么东西喷出来，腥燥的，热的。  
瞬间填满了他所剩空间不多的口腔，又顺着他的食管流下去。  
一阵窒息感传来  
“呼————”梁舟猛地惊醒，他看着眼前的房间，立刻飞奔到洗手间，开了水龙头就埋下头张开嘴去接。  
他猛吞了几口水漱口，又拿着牙刷，颤抖着手挤了很多牙膏，直接塞进嘴里粗暴的刷着，直到梁舟感觉嘴里有一股铁锈味，他才把牙膏吐出来。  
梁舟在洗手池前喘着粗气，嘴角还有些牙膏沫，头发凌乱，睡衣被睡得很皱。外面天刚开始亮，一丝从百叶窗里投出来，打在梁舟斑驳的脸上，惨白着脸，面色难看。  
他眼前的一切都如此荒唐可笑。  
梁舟闭了闭眼睛，把牙刷丢进垃圾桶，他发觉牙刷上面还沾着些带血色的牙膏，看着牙刷沿着垃圾桶内壁滚了两圈最后落进桶底。梁舟靠着墙壁慢慢滑下去，坐到冰冷的地上，抱住自己膝盖把头埋起来。  
仿佛这样才能让他冷静下来。  
他不明白为什么会做这样的梦，为什么会梦到那样的事，为什么会梦到，一个男人。  
好恶心，好痛，梦里的一切真实到吓人，他怕得想把自己锁起来。脑子里闪过很多词，那些词汇让梁舟害怕地几乎停止了呼吸。  
直到放在床头柜的手机闹钟响了，梁舟才如梦初醒，慢慢爬起来走回房间。  
他蹲在床头柜前，点开手机，打开搜索页面，咬着手机对着键盘，他的手指停在屏幕上，犹豫着。  
梁舟抬着头向后仰，深吸几口气，这才下定了决心，按出「同性恋」三个字开始搜索。  
页面一弹出来，首先是同性恋、gay、男同，还有些照片，是裸露着上半身的男人的身体，还有性病，艾滋病之类的关联词，肛肠医院，治疗同性恋方法等等。  
梁舟越翻越心惊，他的心跳如擂鼓，手却拿不住手机，却控制不住自己的手不停往下滑手机，在翻到一个性爱玩具，看到那露骨大胆的造型，他立刻像烫手山芋一般把手机丢到了床上。  
他又喘了两口气，看着床中间的手机，眼中流露出挣扎。想到什么似的，他靠过去，拿了手机把页面关掉，又把搜索引擎里的搜索记录删掉，浏览器的历史记录也全部清空，甚至还把浏览器删掉又重新下。  
等确定再也没有留下他刚刚搜索东西的痕迹，梁舟才吁了口气。  
要藏好，梁舟，你要藏好，不要让人发现，千万不能，千万不能被别人发现。  
梁舟心有余悸地躺在地板上，闭上眼睛让自己什么都别想。不知过了多久，他才慢慢出了房间去找早餐吃。  
因为是周末，唐宋想着梁舟估计要睡懒觉，就先把自己和梁修文的早餐弄了吃了，打算等梁舟醒了，看看他想吃什么再给他做。  
她和梁修文刚吃完，正准备刷碗就看到梁舟游魂似的从房间走出来。  
“小舟，醒………你这是怎么了，脸色这么差？”唐宋刚抬起来和梁舟说个早上好，看到梁舟的脸色给她吓了一跳。  
她几步走过去拉住梁舟胳膊，手心摸上梁舟的额头，还没碰到，梁舟就立马退开了。  
他低下头，含含糊糊：“唐、唐妈妈，我没事。我来找吃的。”  
唐宋收回手，顿了下：“想吃什么，我去给你做。小舟，你这是怎么了，昨晚没睡好吗？做噩梦了？还是怎么了，不舒服要和唐妈妈说啊。”  
“啊……嗯，好的……谢谢唐妈妈。我、早餐还是我自己弄吧，我煮碗面。”  
梁舟想进厨房门，刚迈步就被唐宋拉住：“哎哟你看看你这个脸色还自己煮面，等下不把你自己手给煮了就不错了。坐着吧，唐妈妈给你煮。”  
他被拉到沙发上坐着，还想开口再说什么，唐宋直接转身进了厨房。梁舟坐在沙发上听着厨房出来的声音，他转头去看唐宋的背影，没来由的害怕。  
唐宋煮上了水，又问他吃不吃荷包蛋。  
之后厨房又传来一股煎蛋味，梁舟僵硬地坐在沙发上。  
厨房里唐宋还在和他聊天，声音好像离得他很远，又好像是他离这个家很遥远，遥远地像雾一样，似乎轻轻一拨就散了  
要藏好，一定要藏好。  
梁舟握着拳，指甲抵着掌心的肉微微陷入，暗暗发誓。  



End file.
